I'm sorry
by Leelol345
Summary: RF and GA had a fight, and both are suffering, but in different ways. One-shot. Ships: AddxEve RenaxRaven ElswordxAisha ChungxAra


**(Ships: Addxeve Renaxraven AishaxElsword Chungxara Luxciel. Involves all 2** **nd** **Jobs. The Jobs are ''siblings'' (like GA, WS, and NW would be ''sisters''.)**

RF and GA had a fight. And a bad one. They haven't talked in weeks.

Rena wasn't really, well, _reacting_ to the fight. She would angrily glare at anyone who mentioned the topic, but was otherwise fine.

Raven had taken a bigger blow. He was always cranky, got mad at others easily, and often broke things with his Nasod hand. Aka almost everything he held with his right(Nasod) hand. Mugs, glass, plates, bowls, Elsword trying to make him laugh (this has been, what? The 5th time?), Add's homemade Nasods, Oberon, Ara's staff, you name it.

It was an ordinary Monday morning. Like any other, there was laughter.

Not for RF. He felt different today. Not mad at GA, but different. He sat at the edge of his bed in his small room.

 _What is this feeling?_ He thought. He knew he was going to be late for breakfast, but he wanted to know the feeling.

 _Not mad, nor happiness. It's like, the opposite._ He scrunched he eyebrows together.

 _Sadness? But, that can't be! I_ do _miss GA, and the time we spent together…._

"AYE YO RF!" A voice called through his door. "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE. WE'RE WAITING ON YOU."

RF groaned and trudged to his door. He pushed it open. "Blade, can you shut up." He said, clearly unamused.

"Well, I'm hungry, and I want to go." He said. Behind him was VC.

"You're so impatient." RF said.

"Like Wind Sneaker, huh?" Said VC, elbowing BM. The 2 of them (along with WS and NW) have been trying to get RF and GA back together.

RF usually would've punched his brother, but today, he just glared at VC. Veteran's goofy smile stayed the same.

"Hey that looks like GA's glare, except less intense." BM pointed out.

"Whatever. Let's go eat." RF said, walking towards the door.

 **(All of the Elgang live in this giant house thing. It has 3 floors, the first floor is serious whatever, the 2** **nd** **floor has the amenities, which includes the kitchen and this giant window thing, and the 3** **rd** **floor has all the rooms. The characters live in this big-ish apartment size room, which has 3 smaller rooms in it (for the Jobs. They have their own room.) and a TV, a little kitchen (who knows, you might be hungry in the middle of the night) and a bathroom. LuCiel have the biggest, since they're 2 characters and different genders. Sorry to intrude.)**

RF stood in the elevator with his 2 brothers. He also had to deal with their attempt to get back together or apologized to GA.

"Hey RF's the oldest isn't he?"

"Yea. Like GA."

"He acts like GA sometimes too."

"I know, and he ditches us sometimes for her." BM elbowed his brother, who stood unfazed.

"Now he does nothing and breaks things."

"Wonder if he can break Chung's gun."

"Or Elsword again. He's annoying."

The elevator finally stopped, and opened its doors. The Ravens all piled out and walked towards the long table. Almost everybody was there, except for the Renas.

Everybody was shoved to one side, or the middle. The Ravens all went to the open side, and BM and VC sat at the edges.

RF sat next to VC, leaving a space in between for NW.

RF looked at BM. "You're turn to get the food." He said. The Ravens all took turns getting food for them all.

Blade groaned. "Regulars?" He asked.

"Yup!" said VC.

"Sure. And coffee." Said RF quietly.

BM walked off to the large kitchen to get everybody's breakfast as the Renas walked in.

WS cartwheeled over to the Ravens, while NW and GA walked behind her.

"WS, stop cartwheeling all over the place or you'll break someone's face." GA said as WS got up.

"Yea, if you do, please hit Elsword. He's taking my damn food!" laughed NW.

"I'll try, but which Job?" asked WS.

"RS. That fatty." NW said as she got in the space between VC and RF. WS sat next to BM's spot, and GA went to sit with the Aishas and the Eves.

"He must be good at not-getting-fat if he's that skinny." VC pointed out.

"I swear he used Aisha for that."

"Heyyyyy." Said BM as he approached the table with a tray full of food. He handed toast and a mug of coffee to RF and gave VC his food.

Their voices faded away, and RF started to stare at his coffee. He glanced at GA, and looked back at his coffee. RF took a bite of his toast and glanced at GA again. He lingered at her for a moment. Too long.

WS looked at RF and poked BM.

"Wha-?" BM started.

WS slapped her hand on his mouth and kept it there. She pointed at RF, who was still looking at GA.

WS elbowed BM softly, with a smirk on her face. BM nodded, and VC and NW caught on the plan.

"GA! Come over here!" WS shouted. GA looked over at her.

"What?" she yelled back. WS rolled her eyes and cupped her mouth. "JUST GET OVER HERE!"

GA shook her head, but WS leaped towards her. "C'mon! Hand out with your sisters!" she grabbed GA's wrist and dragged her over to the little group.

"What?!" yelped GA and she found herself sitting next to WS, across from RF. "Wind Sneaker! My food. I gotta go get it." Grand Archer started to get up, only to be pushed down by WS.

"Eve can make Oberon get it or something! C'mon, you never eat with us anymore." WS whistled to CEm, who looked over at WS.

"Can you make Oberon bring GA's good over here!" She asked. CEm gave a nod and sent Oberon with GA's food.

Oberon bowed after he gave GA her food. "Gosh, so formal" Muttered WS. GA poked her food with her fork, while RF continued to stare at her. The other Rena and Ravens just laughed at certain things, when NW asked GA, "Hey, we're gonna go to fight some glitters on Thursday. Wanna join? It's only 3 days away."

"With the Ravens?" she asked.

The Ravens nodded, and GA shook her head.

"No thanks, not very interested." She said, pushing her food around.

"What about you RF?" VC said.

Reckless Fist shook his head. "No thanks."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE RF TO HANG OUT WITH!" WS laughed out. She slapped a hand over her mouth, while her face became red.

GA stood up, slamming her hand on the table. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?" she demanded, glaring at WS. She stormed away, leaving her food.

"Rejecteddddddd" BM said, not helping the situation. RF got up, smashing his cup with his Nasod hand. He walked off, going to the elevator.

He punched the 'down' button, and the elevator dinged. He saw DiE get out, and he smiled at RF.

"How's the hand huh? And don't break my Dynamos. Actually," DiE looked off, he eyes on CBS.

"Break 'em. But not now. Eve might be suspicious."

"I'm in a bad mood. I want to break something. I'll do it, but why do you want me to break them?" RF asked.

"Eve. I'm not that good at fixing things, and she's quite pretty." ( **HE DOES NOT WANT HER CODES)** DiE chuckled. "Don't you like Rena?" He asked.

RF didn't answer. He didn't have to. He reached up, grabbing a handful of dynamos. He tighten his fist, crushing them.

DiE gasped, staring at RF as he opened his hand, dropping the dynamos. Then, he trudged off. He got in the elevator, punching the floor for the first floor. He heard DiE yell, "EVEEEEEEEE! RAVEN BROKE MY DYNAMOS HELP!"

RF pressed the button for the 3rd floor, and closed his eyes on the way up. The elevator stopped, and opened its doors. RF stepped out, heading for his room.

~OoO~

RF sat on the edge of his bed, holding a pillow. It was a gift from GA, it was a light green pillow, with white stiches along the edge. On the pillow, there was a dark gray heart with black stiches off to the side. GA had a pillow, opposite color but otherwise the same. RF held the pillow to his face, taking in its smell. RF closed his eyes, the pillow smelled like GA; calming, and nice. Raven was surprised when he felt tears falling down his face. He doesn't cry that often, and when he does, it's just tears. No sound at all. He tried to remember the last time he cried.

 _Raven was sitting on a wall far from the Elhouse. He was crying, when Rena ran up to him._

" _Raven! You're brothers are looking for you, wh-" she stopped, and saw Raven raise his head at her._

" _Oh Raven," She said, putting a hand on his cheek. Raven slid off the wall, standing with Rena._

" _Why are you crying?" she asked. Raven mumbled something, but Rena shook her head._

" _Never mind," she said, wiping a tear away. "Oh Raven, you act like it's bad to cry."_

 _Raven shrugged and mumble a small ''yes''._

 _Rena replied, "It's ok to cry once in a while, crying lets out your sadness. Sadness is like water, you keep too much in you, soon you have to burst."_

 _Raven put his head on her shoulder, hugging her._

" _It's better to let some out once in a while." She finished, hugging him back. When they let go, Rena gave Raven a soft kiss, and together, they walked back to the Elhouse._

RF kept on looking at his pillow, and laid down, facing to the right, hugging his pillow and taking a nap.

GA was in the same position, but facing to the left, hugging the pillow that RF gave her.

 _2 halves of a heart._

~OoO~

"Ooh, look who's hugging the pillow that RF gave her." A voice rang threw GA's head, and she looked at her door.

In her room, WS and NW were standing, looking down at GA.

"So you _do_ miss him." NW giggled. GA turned away, still hugging the pillow.

"Ohmygoshshedoesshesodoes!" WS said quickly, hopping up and down.

"Maybe." GA said, just loud enough for the 2 to her.

"But why did you guys fight?" asked NW.

"He said something about elves, I said something about Nasods back, and I shot him in the leg before I left." She said, pausing. "But he said that like a joke, trying to cheer me up." GA looked like she regretted everything that day.

"Ohmygoshyoushothiminthelegohmygoshwhatarrowwasit?" WS said, no pause in her words.

"Uh, the one that stings your body, and hurts around the heart?" GA said, preparing for WS yelling.

"OH MY GOSH GA! THAT ONE? OH. MY. GOSH." GA looked down, and she got out of her room.

WS and NW followed her, when GA said, "Stop following me, or else you'll get the same arrow." Without looking at them.

RF got up to see his brothers smiling at him. They started to dance, singing, " _RF misses her, RF misses her, RF misses her!"_

RF walked out without his brothers noticing, and made his way to the wall he went before, while he cried before.

~OoO~

GA went to the same wall, sitting on the left side, staring off into the trees.

RF sat on the right side, and didn't notice GA until he looked to the left. He held a gasp, and continue to look at her.

 _She's probably still mad at me,_ he thought. _Maybe this is the time to apologize._

RF got an idea, and scooted to her, slowly. When he reached her, he nuzzled her with his head.

"Rave?! Wh-" she said,

"I'm sorry." Raven said. "I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm-" Raven got cut off by Rena kissing him.

"I'm sorry too, my little Nasod." She used a nickname for Raven, and she knows he isn't really fond of the name.

"Why that name?" Raven asked.

"Because I love you." Said Rena, putting her head on Raven's shoulder. Raven held hands with Rena, and put his head on Rena's head.

~OoO~

LK looked around the woods, with EM following him. EM gasped, and saw GA and RF. "What is it?" LK asked, and EM pointed to them.

"Oh, RF-" EM slapped a hand on his mouth. "Can't you see they're making up?!" she hissed, and she grabbed his wrist, dragging him away.

~OoO~

At dinner, GA and RF sat together, laughing along with the others.

"So, are you two coming to the date thing on Thursday?" NW asked.

"Sure." Said GA.

"I thought you had something to do." Pointed out WS. GA shrugged.

"Got canceled." She replied.

Under the table, RF and GA held hands. They didn't want to get teased by the other four, and wanted to keep it quiet.

 **A/N….**

 **HELLO THERE!**

 **This one-shot had been fun to write! I changed a few things, and I plan to do an AddxEve somewhere in the future. But not now. It'll be different, just saying.**

 **I ship all of these, so don't judge. This was originally going to be different, but this was way better 3**

 **I also plan to make a random Quotev account, for no reason. Just because, although I would SUCK at doing quizzes ;-;.**

 **But I might not make the account, so ya.**

 **See you later my little Derps!**

" **We all got a derpy side. Don't hide it."**

 **~Leyna**


End file.
